


Bigots, Trains, and Cute Boys

by twinkcastiel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sassy Louis, Strangers, Train Station, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkcastiel/pseuds/twinkcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bigot waiting for a train starts acting up, its up to Louis and Harry to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigots, Trains, and Cute Boys

     Harry had never given much thought to sexuality. No label seemed to fit really.. Not that he particularly cared for labels. He'd never had a "big gay crisis", but somehow straight never sounded right on his tongue. It didn't matter all that much honestly.. its just a certain blue eyes had brought on this pubescent battle into his mind. It wasn't the time- really, waiting for the metro was the setting of Harry's big gay epiphany? He shook his head to clear it, _we'll cross that bridge later._ Instead he took in his surroundings, there was a man playing a guitar on the stairs the notes carried through the tunnel, a strong looking Asian girl sat with her arm wrapped around a petite blonde- they were murmuring lovingly to each other. Harry allowed a small dopey grin onto his face, they seemed so in love, he just loved love. There was another boy sitting a few benches down from the young couple, his hair smothered and spiked with gel, freckles sprinkled across his cheekbones. Freckles was shooting pointed disgusted looks at the two girls- looking too cocky for his own good. It didn't take a genius to guess what the dude was thinking, Harry just hoped he would keep his mouth shut.

    Harry pulled out his worn leather journal, preparing to write until the train arrived, he pulled his long curls into a half ponytail to keep them from falling into his eyes. As Harry brought his legs up to sit cross-legged he happened to catch blue-eyes watching him amusedly as he leaned against a pillar off to the side. He held the stranger's gaze for a few seconds longer before engrossing himself in his writing.

    "Whatcha writing?" a voice sounded from beside him. Harry's gaze snapped up, startled, only to find the little blue-eyed boy from before smiling down at him. His arms were crossed and a messenger bag hung at his left hip. Harry just smiled and closed his worn journal.

    "Aren't you gonna sit down?" Harry gestured to the bench beside him. The boy wrinkled his nose in response.

    "Have you any idea how gross these benches are?" He retorted. Harry thought back to all the times he's touched gum and other questionable things on these benches, he almost shivered.

    "Touché," he said, smiling up at the boy again, "m'names Harry by the way."

    "Louis." He's momentarily blinded by Louis' bright smile, and takes the extended hand. The moment is broken, both boys' eyes snap up at the word that echoes in the tunnels.

    "...dykes doing like that. Bet you're just doing that to get my attention," it was greasy frat boy, he'd slid over and was now terrorizing those poor girls, "its wrong though, I'd be happy to show you both what you're missing." Harry clenched his fists, but before he could do anything Louis spoke.

    "Why don't you shut your greasy ass up, not even straight girls will fuck you, are you really that desperate? I'm gayer than the day is long and you're not even worth a second glance. Leave these nice girls alone, thanks." Louis sneered. Harry choked back a giggle, and frat boy sat back and rolled his eyes.

    "Oh my God, Louis!" Harry let himself laugh, "you're a sassy little thing." Louis looked satisfied with himself. More people began arriving and the train finally arrived. Harry and Louis pushed their way in, silently making sure they didn't lose each other in the crowd. The people were packed in and chatting noisily, and the car smelled of B.O. and perfume. Harry and Louis were forced to stand awkwardly close invading each other's personal space, and Harry almost elbowed Louis in the face when he reached up to hold the handle as the train lurched forward. Louis stumbled impossibly closer and wrapped his small hand around Harry's bicep, he couldn't reach the bar Harry was holding. Harry coughed an awkward laugh, but didn't say anything. A sound of loud disgust erupted from behind them.

    "You have to do that in public? Just touching on each other.. tell me," it was frat boy, he was staring down at Louis, "what's it like getting shoved into a mattress and fucked? That's a girl's job, does it hurt your pride?"

    "It feels pretty damn good." Louis replies, unfazed.

    "That's fucking disgusting."

    "The thought of you plowing some whore doesn't exactly do it for me either." Louis seemed completely unbothered, his soft features neutral, even as that asshole kept going. Suddenly Harry had an idea, one that would get him punched or laid. He leaned down to Louis' ear.

    "Can I kiss you?" Louis blinked his eyes, startled.

    "Can you _what?_ "

    "I said," Harry remained calm, "Can I kiss you? I bet it would really piss that guy off.." Louis shrugged and rose up onto his tippy toes. Harry placed a giant hand on Louis cheek, eyes flickering between Louis' eyes and his pink lips. They were close now breathing cautiously, it was intimate and the chatter of the train faded into background noise, they both knew this more than pissing off that guy. Harry dragged a thumb over Louis' bottom lip and then their lips met. It was slow and closemouthed at first, but Louis' lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon and Harry enjoyed it far too much. Louis threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, Harry slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth. Proper snogging now, they forgot they were in a train full of people, they didn't even hear frat boy yelling, it was just them and their bodies pressed together. At the next stop the greasy homophobe stumbled off looking deeply disturbed and pale, probably repeating 'nohomonohomonohomo' in his head.

    Harry and Louis pulled apart, Louis' cheeks were dusted pink and he seemed out of breath, _and he's beautiful,_ Harry thinks.

    "My stop is next, would you maybe wanna...?" Harry was unsure how to continue.

     "Yes." Louis' eyes sparkled. They were silent the rest of the ride, both suppressing large grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know about any mistakes you find <3


End file.
